


As long as it's you

by Femtastic



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femtastic/pseuds/Femtastic
Summary: It was a cold night. It probably would've been a lot easier if he had just stayed at home. While the ice cold wind was piercing through his jacket, he imagined himself sitting on the sofa with a comfy blanket and a cup of tea.But John was looking for a distraction. He had been cranky and horny all week and needed to blow of some steam. He needed a one night stand.
Relationships: John Deacon & Joe Mazzello, John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Deazzello Week 2020





	As long as it's you

**Author's Note:**

> For Deazzello Week, day 5: One Night Stand 
> 
> I'll apologize in advance. I've always said I can't write, and maybe this proves I'm right. But I'm a sucker for Deazzello and I had to try for Deazzello week.  
> I just realised the 'One night stand' was for today, so I didn't really have time to edit.  
> But I was afraid if I didn't post now, I would never do it.  
> So here it is. My first story ever.  
> Please give me tips, or just tell me to never write again, haha. Don't be afraid, I can handle that.  
> English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if it's confusing.

It was a cold night. It probably would've been a lot easier if he had just stayed at home. While the ice cold wind was piercing through his jacket, he imagined himself sitting on the sofa with a comfy blanket and a cup of tea. 

But John was looking for a distraction. He had been cranky and horny all week and needed to blow of some steam. He needed a one night stand. 

So against his better judgment, there he was, on his way to a club. A terrible, crowded place. 

To be honest, he didn't know what he expected to find. This wasn't really his kind of audience, probably too young for him. No one would give him a second look with all those young sweaty bodies on the dancefloor.

John sighed when he entered the club. The confidence he felt when he was at home in front of the mirror evaporated quickly. This was a bad idea. What was he thinking? The night would probably end with a hot shower and a quick wank. Alone. Again. 

For a second he wondered if it wouldn't be easier to just call it a night already. But he really, really needed to get laid. 

After a few minutes of just observing,  
John decided to walk around the dance floor. This wasn't his kind of music. The beat was too fast, people were shouting, jumping and being annoying. Maybe he should move to the bar to drown his sorrows instead. 

After pushing some people out of the way, he rushed over to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. He watched as some nice looking men approached the bar, ordered a drink, and left without giving him a second glance. His fears were confirmed. 

Just when John decided tonight wasn't his night, he spotted something on the dance floor. It was one chaotic ball of energy. A nice-looking young man was dancing, just on his own. His red hair plastered to his head. Arms flying around. His body moving to the music. He was gorgeous. And way out of John's league. 

After what felt an hour, John realised he was staring and practically drooling. He really tried, but he couldn't keep his eyes off this breathtaking scene. It felt like a drug and he needed more. Unfortunately he knew he would never have the guts to make a move or join him on the dance floor. But God, his mind was taking mental pictures to use as wank material for later tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized the man was staring back at him. It felt like he was reading his mind and knew all his dirty secrets. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. 

The young man smirked and started dancing towards the bar. John felt paralyzed and the only thing he could do was stare. He quickly looked around to make sure this gorgeous man wasn't looking at some other, younger, more handsome person. 

When his eyes met the younger man's eyes again, his heart almost stopped. The redhead smiled a devilish smile, winked and moved closer and closer. John felt his cock stir in his pants and quickly took his glass of whiskey and gulped it down.

When he finished his drink, he looked up to see the young man standing in front of him. The redhead took a step closer and placed his hand on the wiskey glass. In one quick movement he took the glass out of John's hand, put in on the bar behind John and placed one of his legs in between John's thighs. He felt an obvious hard-on as the man practically grinded to his leg. 

He placed both hands on John's shoulders and moved closer to his face. The felt hot breath in his neck as the young man whispered into his ear.

'Dance with me' 

He smelled like wiskey, cologne and someting that could only be described as lust. It was intoxicating and for a second John just sat there while he tried not to blackout. 

The young man took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. John almost freaked out because he wasn't much of dancer and he didn't want to embarrass himself. 

As soon as they stopped walking, the other man continued his dance routine and John was amazed by his energy. He could watch this beautiful creature for hours. 

But he was pulled out of his daydream when the younger man put his arms around his neck and pressed his body against his. John's hands were eager and grabbed his waist, which led to a soft moan. 

For a second he was worried he went a little too far, but he felt soft lips in his neck and fingers in his hair. Now it was John's turn to moan and without thinking his hands found the younger man's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

'Outside! Now!' was all the other man said as he turned around and started walking in the direction of the exit. It didn't take more than a second before John almost sprinted to the exit too. 

What was happening here? Was this beautiful man really interested in him? He was already half hard before, but was growing harder by the second. 

The moment John opened the doors and stepped outside, someone grabbed his hands and took him around the corner. 

The younger man pushed him against the wall and dropped to his knees. 

'Oh my God' John's head fell back in pleasure as he felt skilled hands unbuckling his belt. 

Before he knew it, his pants were pulled down just far enough for the other man to reach for his cock. He made the mistake to look down and he saw hazel eyes staring back at him.

He had his hand wrapped around his length and was opening his mouth to gorge John's dripping cock. It would be a miracle if he didn't come within 5 seconds. 

John closed his eyes to enjoy this most needed blowjob untill he suddenly opened his eyes and realised it was just a dream. 

It took him a moment to figure out where he was and what happened. He still felt a tingling feeling in his groin as he realized he was still rock hard. And not just that! There was a hand wrapped around it! 

His eyes widened and he turned his head to see those same hazel eyes staring at him. 'Jesus Joe, what are you doing? Don't stare at me like that! It's creepy' 

'I'm creepy?' Joe said. 'You're the creepy one, waking me up because you were moaning so loud. I thought you had a nightmare untill I realised you were hard and eehh, I didn't want to miss all the fun' 

Joe smiled at him as he continued to jerk him of and John pulled him in for a kiss. 

'I was dreaming about getting a blowjob from a stranger' John said. Joe's eyes widened but before he could speak, John added: 'The stranger was you!' 

A smirk was forming on Joe's face. 'A stranger? Is that a fantasy of yours? We've been together for almost a year and you never told me about that' 

'I'll tell you about it when we're finished, because I remember you were about to give me a blowjob' John smiled at Joe, gently pushing his head down. 

'That was a dream, John, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood today' Joe started kissing his way down John body and John closed his eyes again, hoping this time he wouldn't wake up in a different place. 

To be honest, it didn't matter where he was, as long as Joe was with him.


End file.
